


Fired Up

by xBloodxFairyx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Dead People, Death, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Killing, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBloodxFairyx/pseuds/xBloodxFairyx
Summary: Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith, Felix Ritcher/Laurie Strode, I hate David, Kate Denson/Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen, Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Steve Harrington, Michael Myers/Ariana Grande, Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith, Talbot Grimes | The Blight/Felix Ritcher, The Blight/Demi Lovato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Gothik ppl attack!

Jeff is a gothic man, and he also the smartest survivor of the group. Hez not as lame as David that was uglier than Jake, and they also were not gothic and probably they liked Taylor Swift, and Jeff hated her.

At the campfire, where he rests sumtimes between da trials, he changes his clothes. He paints his face with a white foundation, and uses white contacts sumtimes 2, cuz they never showed how scared he was of da killers. Jeff likes 2 use a big amount of eyeliner, and matching lipstick dat was very messy, but gothic and showed off dat he likes to listen 2 metal and rock (not pop cuz its sux). Jeff decided tonight that he wanted to wear black leather jacket that got spiky things at his arms, and black ripped jeans with heavy combat boots. It waz covered in blood a little. He was still mad at his team8 for leaving him dying on da hook against the Spirit (lame bitc h!) at the last trail. Jeff looked in da miror confidently and then he went 2 anotha trail. He got the attitude.

He opened hiz bloody eyes and looked around 2 see thru the fog.

“This place looks edgy!” he laughed and ran to the main hall of Leri Instutute where big screen and other electric stuff was.

Then, he heard Felix! He was wearing fedora hat in 70’s styile! and he got long blond hair. Felix was singing sumthing like from Disney Zombie musical, so he facepalmed himself. He was siting on the genarator 2!

“Hes gonna alert the fucking killer!” – Jeff thot, walking away out of here and from Felix. And then, he saw totem behind the certain!

He quickly started 2 break it. It was also lit up, so Jeff knew it waz some annoying hex of the killer. After few minutes he went sumwhere and did sum stuff and finally found a generatr. Jeff ran to it & started to reparing it sexily. Then all of the sudden he herd a loud screech from his team8! Jeff stood paralised and scared! (he was never showing it though) All other survivors ran in in the room!

“It iza Doctor!” Meg screamed with fear. Jeff gasped.

She was covered in blood from her hed to her toes, but she was lame and NOT gothic in any way. They all were very fucking mad cuz they knew killer had brought a mori! And Jeff saw that Dwight was acting suspicios bfore, he wasn’t sacred at all… He lifted his fist and shouted angrily

“R u trying 2 trade us to killer so u can have a hatch?” – Jeff asked him menacangly. “I’m not!” – Dwight declined, while gothic man and everybody were looking at him wiz rising suspicion.

“Of corpse u are not…” (git it?) – Jeff smirked but still was uncomfortable. They all heard a raising hearbit, and Nea quickly put on her red banana. She felt eletricicity down her spine and her blond hair with blue end. Survivors went silent.

“We ned to regroup!” – she said nervously. They nodded.

Suddenly, killer came in!1!!

"What ar u doing here?!" - Doctor laughed maniacly, while Jeff pale face went even more pale. - " Well, Im gonna kill u!" - he walked up to them angrily.

"Oh no! Go run 2 Felix, he might have a key! Get the fuk out!" - Jeff shouted to the survivors while dropping the palett on killer's head. Jane and Meg gasped. They were thinking how cool and gothic and heroic Jeff was. So they ran. But Dwight didnt, he was standing in da corner!

"Dwight, what the hell? Run be4 he cathes u 2!" - Jeff said nervously, and the killer laughed loudly. He had an annoying voice so Jeff cringed.

"Hez not going anywhere!" - killer screamed while looking at the gothic man. Doctor was wearing leather black coat but totaly not very cool, but more emo than official anyway. (or like MCR or Marilyn Manson), and he was fuking scary(like all da killers Xept of Deathsliner cuz he iz sexy). Blood from da survivors was all over him!  
Jeff glared at them both and then he ran away swearing and talking bad things bout Entity. Entity heard all of that things and she made the ground shake heavily.  
He ran mayb 4 an hour and then he found his team8s. All four of them were standing near the hatch and staring at the goth, trembling from fear.

"Omgosh Dwight didnt make it 2 us?!" - Felix asked in a worried voice. All survivors nodded. Nea fucking bust into tears and fell to her knees. It was sad and Jeff had to turn away 2 not to cry too. They quickly opened da hatch and jumped in the darkness...  
-The next hour-  
Jeff was extremely fucking angry. The last trial didnt went very good for him or his team8s. They all lose all of their stuff like flashlights and medkits...As soon when Doctor had found them hiding, they were almost roasted. Hard.

"It was all this nerd's fault!" - Jeff thot while playing "Someday" from Zombies 2 on his guitar. Actually, he snatched his guitar from Kate, but she pretended like she didnt saw that(cuz they are friends).  
Soonly, Jane joined him and began to sing. At the end of the song Jeff and all survivors cried manly. Not only because they liked the song, but cuz they knew they will never escape da Entity or git married.  
All survivors became so sad, that even Ash jumped into the fire where they were cooking marshmallows they stole from da Legion...  
Entity get rid of the body and they all began to sob sadly.

"I hate dis place!" - they screamed in agony while Zarina was recording.  
Kate even dyed her hair black with red ends, wearing a ton of black eyelash and a very short skirt with high heel boots she chaned on da six medkits(like cuz she became gothic thats why 6 of them). Then Dwight and Felix changed their clothes to all black & purple and red. Dwight was wearing sumthing simmiliar to emo bands and Felix dyed his hair pink, he also put on pink black shadow glasses from da sun. But there was night as always and he looked like an idiot.  
Anyway, they all were sitting together all depressed, cuz they were killed again...like many times be4...


	2. they are satanists!

Frank was jumping excitedly around his room at Ormond’s cottage, while blasting “Oh Santa!” on a full volume. He stopped, looking at da mirror to put some makeup on his mask. It was some black-green eyeliner (like zombies do git it?), and black gothic lipstick. He also put on one of his satanic sweaters he had in storage, and a black leather jacket of “corpse” with a fresh human blood stains.

Frank went down the stairs, cuz his friend Joey was waiting for him, as they both were called by the Entity…

“Are u ready 4 the trial or not?” – asked Joey impatiently, glaring angrily at Frank. He nodded.

They walked out from da building and headed into the snowy woods. It was freezing out there, and that’s why they liked 2 hang out (get it?) with their Legion group at Cornfields or at Shape’s house. (idk how to call it ok?)

“Actually, I’m not sure,” – Frank exclaimed, looking at his new pair of sneakers with pentagrams on it, that Julie gifted him on his birthday.

“Why, dude?” – Joey asked. He was wearing a long coat with lace and red chains on it. His mask was pretty much the same, only on the mouth it was saying “the Slayr”.

“Well,” – Frank sighed deeply, and smiled under his mask (he waz also blushing but thank god joey didn’t saw dat). – “You know one of the survivor’s, who’s wearing glasses all time?”

Joey nodded. “And? That nerd?” – he laughed.

“I kinda like him, bruh…” - he said very shyly, telling his friend to hurry up, before da Entity kicked their asses for being late for the call.

Frank was very fuking nervous, his hands were basically shaking, and he ran to the deeps of the forest, looking very suicidal. Joey followed him 2 the forest.

“You should go and tell him bout it!” – Joey said seriously, dabbing along the way (to cheer his friend up). But Frank only laughed in a fake way. He was 2 depressed to talk.

They pick different paths in hope to ran into the trial and start killing again. Frank was sooo mad.

He remembered how he gut rejected in da high school b4 the fog…and he never forget that traumatizing experience. He stopped suddenly as he ran into something. Frank found himself at AutoHevan map, he didn’t saw where he was going cuz he was crying all this time. Tears with blood came down his face behind da mask.

Frank sat on the ground and very depressively killed himself with da knife! , cuz he knew that Dwight wont love such a killer as him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its wasnt supposed to be funny! now u c it! ps, i hate spirits!!

**Author's Note:**

> if u dont like ma story than dont red! and i was inspired by zombies musical! y r ppl flamin tho...i deleted da chapter!!!


End file.
